Points communs
by naty.joy
Summary: Mac a besoin de Sam. Les amies d'enfance ont encore tant de point communs … Ok pas très bon résumé mais venez lire et vous comprendrez.
1. Chap 1 : Soirée SG1

Une soirée ou SG1 décompressait devant une pizza et les DVD de la guerre des étoiles chez Jack. La bière aidant, Daniel ronflé dans son fauteuil. Teack'l était captivé par le film alors que Sam commençait a somnoler sur l'épaule de Jack qui en la sentant si proche quitta le film des yeux et profita de cette proximité pour l'entourer de ses bras. La fin du film arriva, Sam c'était vraiment endormie. Teack'l les regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Pendant ce temps Jack, se leva doucement et prit Sam dans ses bras pour l'amener dans son lit après avoir dit a Teacl'k de réveiller et d'amener Daniel dans la chambre d'ami.

Une fois son major bien installé, Jack retourna dans son salon afin de ranger un peu et de faire de son canapé un lit d'appoint. Il fut coupé dans son rangement par un tealc'k qui revenait de la chambre d'ami.

- Daniel Jackson s'est rendormi, je vais rentrer à la basse

- Teacl'k, il est tard et vous n'avez même pas le permis de conduire alors vous aller rester ici. J'ai un matelas pneumatique laissez moi le temps de faire mon lit et on gonflera le vôtre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir O'Neil

- Oh, oui j'oubliais. J'ai surement une ou deux bougies si vous voulez faire votre Kelnorim.

- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire fit Teacl en se mettant en position. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Heu, oui répondit étonné Jack

- Vous préférez que Samantha Carter ait un vrai lit. Chez moi c'est une preuve de relations plus qu'amicales comme le fait de la laisser dormir sur votre épaule. Etes-vous en couple ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple. Et puis sur terre c'est une preuve d'amitié. De toute façon l'armée interdit les relations plus qu'amicales entre deux officiers.

- C'est triste pour vous, je ne comprends pas ce qui motive un tel règlement

- Au combat on ne doit pas être influencé par les sentiments

- Vous et le major êtes les personnes les plus professionnels que je connais

- Et si on dormait ? Je suis vraiment fatigué. Vous êtes sûr que tu iras pour vous ?

- Tout va bien O'Neil merci de m'accueillir chez vous

- Bonne nuit Teakc'k

- Bonne nuit Jack O'Neil

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le salon un BOUM se fit entendre

- Saleté de merde de canapé jura Jack sur le sol a présent

- Tout va bien demanda Tealc'k que la chute avait fait sursauté

- J'aurais dû dormir par terre mais si non tout vas bien

Jack essaya de se rendormir mais impossible. Il observait son plafond même si l'obscurité de la pièce ne lui permettait pas d'en contempler les détails. De toute manière il était trop absorbé par ces pensées, toutes tournée vers son second endormie a quelques pas de la. Ces yeux se fermaient tout doucement au petit matin quand un cri persan brisa le silence. Il courut vers la sa chambre d'où provenait le cri. Sam était assise sur le lit, elle regardait autour d'elle pour savoir où elle était.

- Mon colonel s'étonna Sam en le voyant.

- Ou sommes nous ?

- Vous êtes chez moi. Vous dormiez si bien hier que je vous ai laissé ma chambre. J'ai changé les draps ajouta t'il devant le silence de Sam. Hey, tout va bien, tout va bien.

- Merci mais vous auriez dû me réveiller ou me laisser sur le canapé vous savez fit Sam qui venait de reprendre ces esprits

- Mon canapé est le top en terme de confort, j'en ai fait l'expérience cette nuit mais il ne vaut pas un vrai lit. Je vous propose de remettre votre pull et vos chaussures le temps pour moi de faire le petit déjeuné pour toute la troupe.

- Tout le monde est resté demanda t'elle tout en s'examinant pour voir si elle était présentable ce qui était le cas

- Oui, Daniel avait bien trop bu et je ne voulais pas que tealc'k rentre seul a la base

- Ai-je le temps de prendre une douche ?

- Oui, et laissez assez d'eau froide pour réveiller le petit scarabée

- A vos ordre mon colonel, je vais de ce pas vider votre ballon d'eau chaude. Jack fit Sam alors qu'il partait pour la laisser se lever

- Oui fit Jack en se retournant

- Ou est votre salle de bain demanda Sam

- 3éme porte a droite

Jack partie a la cuisine même si l'idée d'aller la rejoindre lui traversa l'esprit. Quand Sam arriva a son tour, Jack aidé de Teacl'k allèrent réveiller Daniel mais comme ce dernier se réveilla vite ils n'eurent pas le plaisir de le jeter sous l'eau froide. Sam le fit remarquer quand il arriva sec a la cuisine.

- Et moi qui avait laissé de l'eau froide fit Sam a Jack

- A croire que notre scarabée commence a tenir l'alcool répliqua Jack.

- Quesque vous raconté demanda Daniel pas si bien réveillé que ça en fin de compte

- Jack avait prévu de vous passer sous l'eau froide en guise de réveil fit Sam

- Ce n'est pas sympa ça Jack fit Daniel en appuyant sur le Jack

- Qui vous dit que je veux être sympa répliqua le dit Jack


	2. Chap 2 : Rendezvous et jalousie

Tous prirent un bon petit déjeuné avant de repartir a la base. A peine arrivé Carter s'enferma dans son labo, Jack fit le tour des couloirs, Tealc'k s'entraina, Daniel alla chez la doc pour 2 aspirines et plus si affinité avant de retourner a ces traductions. Dans son labo, le portable de Sam sonna, elle posa son tube a essai avant de répondre. 5 min plus tard, elle partit pour la surface.

- Tout va bien major demanda Jack, en la croisant dans les couloirs

- Oui, fit Sam en pensant moi qui voulais partir discrètement

- Ou allez vous comme ça

- En ville

- Rendez-vous galant ?

- Non, pas vraiment une amie a besoin de moi

- Une amie ou un ami ?

- Si j'avais été voir un ami je vous aurez dit un ami et puis je pensais que vous me connaissiez assez pour savoir que ma vie privée n'a jamais empiéter sur ma vie professionnelle fit Sam en colère avant de partir.

- Major cria Jack pour qu'elle revienne Carter continua Jack en partant a sa suite ce n'est pas vrai ! Bon sang Sam

- Sam se figea en entendant son prénom puis la colère reprenant le dessus elle répondit : Quoi vous voulez son prénom !

Sam pris sa voiture elle pensait que son colonel était peut-être jaloux, cela voulait dit qu'il avait des sentiments, peut-être autant qu'elle en avait pour lui. Elle décida qu'elle se devait chercher a en avoir le cœur net. Au même moment, Mac était au planétarium a penser au passé. Elle se souvenait des fois où elles s'étaient trouvé la avec Sam. Elles étaient la quand la maman de Sam est morte, ou quand celle de Mac était partie de la maison. Elles étaient la quand Mac était revenu de son sevrage d'alcool ou quand Sam se fessait taper par son copain de l'époque, elles étaient la a chaque fois qu'une d'elles allait mal et aussi quelques fois elles y venaient juste pour regarder les étoiles et les planètes. Elles trouvaient ça reposant et ça leurs prouvait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une petite chose au milieu de tout l'univers et du coup leurs problèmes devenait plus petit voir insignifiant.

Sam arriva et en regardant une carte du ciel elle ne put que remarquer a quel point celle ci était incomplète avant de se diriger vers le banc, leurs banc ou elle se savait attendu car depuis le collège Mac était ponctuelle une histoire d'horloge interne a laquelle Sam avait eu du mal a croire a l'époque, mais a présent cela lui semblait plausible après tout.

- Bonjour fit Sam en s'asseyant sur le banc

- Bonjour répondit Mac en quittant ses pensées pour la réalité.

- Ça fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici fit Sam

- Moi aussi avoua Mac.

- Alors tu as besoin de moi pour sauver un marins de la prison ?

- Oui, regarde fit Mac en sortant de son sac une feuille. Il assure que ce n'est pas sa préparation qui a explosé

- Ton soldat a raison, sauf si il a rajouté du soufre sa solution n'as pas pu exploser et je pense que rien qu'a l'odeur n'importe qui aurait remarqué la présence de souffre.

- Aucun rapport ne fait état de souffre et puis les policiers sur place nous auraient dit si ils avaient senti une drôle d'odeur.

- Alors tu dois trouver comment son laboratoire a pu exploser

- Beaucoup d'autres produits étaient entreposés dans ce laboratoire comment savoir lesquels sont a incriminer ? Le major m'a donné la liste de ses produits mais il ne voit rien qui puisse faire une explosion fit Mac en sortant une nouvelle feuille.

- J'ai bien peur que si fit Sam, ces deux produits mis ensembles sont très dangereux

- Tu serais capable d'en témoigner devant la cour ?

- Si tu me le demande je ferais en sorte d'être là mais tu sais les ordres, parfois on n'a pas le choix de ces actes

- Je comprends, on fera en sorte que tu puisses être la. Ça l'aidera même si il me manque encore a savoir comment ses deux produits se sont retrouvé dans le même récipient.

- Tu penses a une tentative de meurtre ?

- Ou un accident rien n'est a exclure mais je compte bien savoir de quoi il en retourne cette explosion aurait pu tuer un nombre important de militaires. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Harm et qu'on revoie les témoignages.

- D'ailleurs comment vas ton capitaine ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas rencontré

- Tu le verra a l'audience et toi comment va ton colonel ?

- Ce n'est pas mon colonel s'exclama Sam

- Tout comme Harm n'est pas mon capitaine mais tu ne serais pas contre qu'entre toi et Jack ?

- C'est compliqué, en plus il est jaloux de toi, enfin de la personne que je devais aller voir

- Oh, et bien Sam tu en a de la chance, il est raide dingue de toi

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi. Et toi entre toi et Harm comment ça vas ?

- On est revenu au point de départ fit Mac en pensant au Jagathon. On a fait un trait sur Mick et Renée enfin sur leur influence sur notre relation. Et je pense qu'on est arrivé a retrouver notre amitié.

- Toi non plus tu ne serais pas contre qu'entre toi et Harm il y ait plus que de l'amitié

- On s'est fait trop de mal mais son amitié me manquait. Avec Mick je ne pouvais pas parler aussi ouvertement qu'avec Harm.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi

- Tu ne l'a même pas rencontré s'offusqua Mac et puis tu n'as pas tenu compte de mes conseils avec Peter

- D'accord tu m'avais aussi prévenue. Comment va Chloé ?

- Très bien, elle a un petit copain Jordan. Je l'ai rencontré et c'est un jeune homme très gentil. J'espère qu'il l'est autant avec elle qu'il était devant moi. Comment va Cassie ?

- Elle va bien, elle aussi a eu un petit copain mais ça n'a pas duré. Ce n'était pas un homme pour elle mais même si on ne le lui a pas dit je pense qu'elle l'a compris d'elle-même. Si tu avais vu Jack en papa poule j'ai dû lui ordonner de laissé ce pauvre jeune homme le soir ou elle nous la présenté.

- Tu le lui a ordonné mais c'est ton supérieur

- Oui mais ça a marché fit Sam fière d'elle

Elles parlèrent une bonne heure puis le planétarium dû fermer. Mac proposa a Sam de passer au JAG dans 4 jours afin de mettre au point et qu'elle puisse voir les derniers éléments avant le procès. Sam accepta. Ensuite Mac pris sa voiture pour chez Harm.


	3. Chap 3 : Soirée JAG

- Mac s'étonna Harm en ouvrant la porte. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. J'ai du nouveau sur l'enquête et du chinois a manger fit Mac en sortant les mains de son dos

- Entrez et expliquez-moi

- Voila commença Mac une fois bien en place sur le canapé en face de Harm. Je vous ai déjà parlé de Sam ?

- Sam ? Non je ne crois pas un de vos amis fit Harm avec une pointe de jalousie

- Samantha Carter. On s'est rencontré au collège fit Mac en prenant avec ses baguettes un morceau de poulet. Sam est une excellente scientifique qui travail pour l'USAF. Le major m'a expliqué que sa solution n'as pas pu exploser j'ai voulu en être sur

- Mais l'expert a dit que c'était possible

- Il a dit que n'importe quel solution pouvait exploser, celle du major explose en présence de souffre or il n'y en a aucune trace cependant dans les produits sur place si on mélangé ces deux, fit Mac en montrant la même feuille qu'a Sam, ça devient explosif

- Votre major est peut être toujours coupable

- Ou c'est une tentative de meurtre enfin ça peut être beaucoup de chose mais la vérité n'est pas dans la solution qu'il préparé

- On devrait relire les témoignages.

Après relecture des documents

- En résumé fit Harm. Le major travaillait sur une nouvelle molécule dont il voulait découvrir les particularités avec tous types de testes. Et puis il a eu les résultats d'un autre test alors il est parti voir sa collègue Martha pour avoir son opinion et en revenant il a entendu son bureau explosé. Si la solution qu'il préparait n'est pas en cause comment les deux produits donc Sam vous a parlé ont pu rentrer en contact ?

- Moi je dirais que le major a soit un ennemi soit il a fait le mélange lui-même avant de se mettre a couvert. Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit trouver comment le coupable a fait pour que le mélange ne lui explose pas à la figure.

- Je crois que le mieux sera de retourner dans cette base.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien devant un café. Le lendemain ils retournèrent a la base ou avait eu lieu l'accident. Ils y trouvèrent un goutte a goutte. Le major leurs répliqua qu'il n'avait pas d'ennemis mais en parlant a Martha ils apprirent qu'elle était plus qu'une collègue. Etant avec le major elle avait refusé les avances d'un autre de leur collègue, le lieutenant Junco. Ce jeune lieutenant était jaloux du major et il avait décidé de le faire condamner pour pouvoir avoir sa place dans le cœur de Martha.


	4. Chap 4 : Invitation en ville By Samantha

Du coté de Sam expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris de Mac pendant le petit déjeuné puisqu'elle devait aller la voir dans 3 jours et surement d'autres fois pour le procès. Et puis en pensant que Mac voulait rencontrer le colonel.

- Vous pourriez venir avec moi, sortir nous ferai du bien a tous et la base ne s'arrêtera pas si SG1 s'absente une journée

- Pour une fois que le major nous propose une escapade en ville moi j'accepte fit Jack

- Je préfére en profiter pour aller voir mon fils fit Tealc'k, cela fait 3 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu

- Et j'ai des traductions a finir expliqua Daniel, qui en fait avait rendez vous avec la doc ce jour la

- Bien, si vous avez du travail. J'irais donc qu'avec le colonel enfin si vous êtes toujours d'accord proposa Sam

- Bien sûr et puis j'ai hâte de voir cette Mac pour qui vous accepté de quitté la base fit Jack

- C'est une amie d'enfance enfin de collège, on était très proche car nos vies étaient semblables. Et puis elle est rentré dans les marines et moi dans l'USAF on est resté en contact mais je l'ai rarement revus, et pourtant même de loin nos vies continuent a être semblable par exemple elle a fait partie d'un programme grande sœur la même année ou on a trouvé Cassie et elle

- Elle ? demanda Daniel en voyant que Sam ne continuer pas sa phrase

- Rien, fit Carter qui avait presque dit qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux un de leurs collègue de travail, une personne qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer.

- Qu'alliez-vous dire demanda Tealc'k qui avait envie de comprendre pourquoi Sam s'en était arrêté la

- Elle aussi a faille épouser le mauvais homme fit Sam, heureuse de s'en sortir de cette façon


	5. Chap 5: Des bureaux du SG à ceux du JAG

Le jour arriva et Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent devant le JAG. Sans un mot ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent a l'étage ou Mac travaillait mais au lieu de trouver un espace silencieux propice au travail des voix se firent entendre.

- 6 mois s'offusquait Mac et un rapport dans son dossier ! Votre client a désobéi a un ordre direct

- Mac, mon client a eu raison de désobéir, il aurait pu y avoir des morts ! Vous avez-vous le plan de son commandant !

- C'était un plan comme un autre

- Non Mac, c'était un plan dangereux, dangereux et risqué ! Suicidaire même !

- Mais bien sûr. Harm, le combat c'est le combat et souvent les plans sont risqués mais si votre client a refusé d'obéir c'est juste qu'il avait la trouille ! D'autant plus que son commandant avait besoin de tout le monde, être un de moins la c'était suicidaire.

- Il n'a que 23 ans, c'est la première fois qu'il allait sur le terrain. Vous n'aviez pas peur a son âge ?

- Bien sûr comme vous aux commandes de vos F14 mais cela ne nous a jamais empêché de faire notre devoir et puis il faudra choisir Harm c'est la faute de son commandant, ou celle du quartier maitre fit Mac en entrant dans son bureau.

- Waouh, explosif fit Jack a Sam et personne ne dit rien !

- C'est quand ils ne font pas de bruits qu'on se pose des questions répondit une voie. Excusez-moi, je suis le lieutenant Roberts

- Vous êtes Harriet, la maman d'AJ demanda Sam

- Oui, mais comment le savez vous

- Mac m'a parlé de vous

- Le colonel ?

- Et elle m'a montré des photos de son filleule, vous avez un joli petit garçon

- Merci

- Je pense qu'elle doit c'être calmé coupa Jack, on devrait aller la voir

- Vous avez raison, au revoir madame Roberts

- Appelez-moi Harriet.

- Capitaine, si vous venez … … … Mac s'arrêta en levant les yeux quand elle vit Sam

- Un problème avec ton capitaine fit Sam

- Ce n'est pas mon capitaine, et se doit être ton colonel fit Mac en souriant. Bonjour je suis le colonel Sarah Mackenzie

- Enchanté, je suis le colonel Jack O'neill avec deux L ajouta t-il comme souvent.

- Je vais chercher Harm et on ira dans la bibliothèque pour parler de l'affaire

- Je peux y aller si vous préférer fit Jack, vu que

- Je suis désolé vous n'auriez pas dû être témoin de ça mais tout va bien. On se dispute mais jamais on se fâche vraiment fit Mac.

Une minute plus tard, Mac arriva avec Harm. Et après les salutations ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque du JAG.

- Depuis l'autre jour, on a bien avancé fit Mac. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne

- Carter a toujours raison fit Jack ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes de l'assemblé

- En faites ceci ne serait qu'une histoire de jalousie continua Harm et il expliqua ses dires

- Il faudra tout de même que tu viennes a la barre pour expliquer que le mélange du major n'a pas pu exploser et aussi pourquoi les deux produits que tu m'as cité sont explosif une fois ensemble. Et puis si tu le sais a partir de quel quantité de chaque produit l'explosion intervient. Le coupable a utilisé un goutte a goutte et je voudrais savoir combien de temps il a eu.

- A partir de 100 cl de chacun mais ce n'est qu'une moyenne

- Ce qui lui laisse 5 minutes fit Jack d'après votre estimation du goutte a goutte

Mac souri et Sam aussi en la voyant

- Pourquoi souriez-vous demanda Harm

- Sam dit que le colonel est allergique aux sciences. Je constate qu'il semble prendre gout aux maths expliqua Mac

- J'ai même des bases en chimie fit Jack fière de lui mais j'ai encore du mal avec la physique

Ce qu'il fit rire tout le monde. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et puis le ventre de Mac leurs appris qu'il était prés de Midi.


	6. Chap 6 : Les points communs

- Alors Marines on a faim ? fit Harm et si on aller dans ce restaurant. Vous savez celui près du parc ou on a mangé avec AJ.

- Oui, ça me convient fit Mac enfin si ça vous convient a vous aussi

- Moi ça me va fit Sam et vous mon colonel ?

- Moi je suis la pour vous aider alors je vais ou vous aller fit Jack en regardant Carter

- Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord je vais voir l'amiral pour qu'on ait une pose déjeuné plus longue fit Harm

- Attention a vos 6 heures pilote avec la scène qu'on a faite ce matin en plus de votre retard

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Mac, l'amiral m'adore fit Harm avec son flyboy gren bien en place

- Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai fit Mac a Sam. L'amiral nous prend pour ces enfants mais c'est très agréable. Il est notre supérieur mais aussi un ami fidèle.

- Il ne serait pas votre parrain demanda Jack sous le regard noir de Sam quoi les points communs lui expliqua t'il

- Non, pourquoi demanda Mac.

- Notre général est le parrain de Sam et comme Sam m'a dit qu'elle avait des points communs avec Mac

- Hey je suis la fit Sam, j'ai dit quelques points commun pas que nos vie était les même !

- Quels genre de points communs demanda Harm

- Et si on en parlé devant un bon diner fit Mac vous avez eu combien de temps ?

- Une heure ce qu'il nous donne deux heures de pause déjeuné fit Harm

- Alors ces points communs fit Harm un fois assis

- Ok fit Mac vous savez que j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises pendant ma jeunesse

- Tout comme vous savez pour moi fit Sam a Jack

- Nous les avons fait toutes les deux expliqua Mac

- Enfin tous les 6 pour la plus part ajouta Sam

- Oui d'ailleurs que sont devenus Jimmy Sonia et Jordan fit Mac

- Je ne les ai jamais revu fit Sam plus depuis cette soirée ou on a fait le pacte de ne jamais s'oublier. Tu revenais de Red mossa et on avait décidé de rentrer dans l'armée. Et puis c'est du passé a l'époque on était des gamines tristes et en colère. Ma mère venait de mourir, celle de Mac était partit.

- On détester nos pères et tout ce qui ressemblait a de l'autorité.

- Et nos petits amis était des voyous au quel on n'aurait jamais dû parler

- Oh ça oui, la fois ou Jordan j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi

- Et la fois ou tu t'es marié. Quand tu me l'as apprit

- Je revois encore ta tête quand tu as vu ma bague de pacotille fit Mac

- Enfin bref tout était différant a l'époque conclu Sam

- On a fait la paix avec nos pères, on est d'excellentes militaires, d'excellentes grandes sœurs fit Mac

Puis le serveur arriva : Vous avez fait votre choix, vous voulez un apéritif

- Je ne bois pas expliqua Mac et je vais prendre un steak avec des pommes de terre farcis

- Je ne bois pas non plus et

- Harm vous avez le droit, ne vous privez pas pour moi ! Coupa Mac

- Je n'ai pas envie de boire fit Harm, on travail après mais je veux bien une salade du chef

- Moi je veux bien du vin blanc fit S am et en plat du poulet avec des haricots

- Moi je vais aussi prendre du vin blanc et du magret de canard a l'orange avec de la purée

- En quoi consiste votre travail demanda Harm

- Secret défense lui répondit Mac, Sam ne doit pas en parler. J'aurais dû vous le dire.

- Non, le secret défense je connais lança Harm

- Oui, j'oubliais la CIA fit Mac

- Oh, Webb ne vous rappel donc pas assez pour qui il travail

- Je ne suis plus avec Clay s'exclama Mac

Le repas fut servie puis la discussion se tourna vers des sujets moins tabous et se fut l'heure de partir pour Mac et Harm.


	7. Chap 7 : Promenade et fin de soirée arro

Sam et Jack ayant pris un jour de congé décidèrent de se promener dans le parc a côté du restaurant avant de partir pour leurs maisons.

- Votre amie a l'aire d'une sacrée bout de femme moi qui pensait que vous seul avait un tel caractère !

- Un tel caractère ?

- Un caractère qui vous fait proposer un bras de fer a votre supérieur !

- Je crois que la vie nous a jamais aidé alors on a appris a faire avec et a se faire respecter pour ce que nous somme devenue.

- Et vous êtes devenu des femmes bien, enfin pour ce que j'ai vu de Mac mais vous c'est sur vous êtes une femme bien.

- Merci mon colonel fit Sam vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ça

- C'est la vérité Sam, ni plus ni moins. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je sais ce que sait de perdre sa maman mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher et surtout a quel point il est difficile de remonter la pente.

- Parfois je l'oubli, excusez moi en mais je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de reparler a mon père. Mac me l'avait promis car quelques mois avant elle avait perdu son père mais poussé par Harm elle avait était le voir et avait pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle y avait vu sa mère aussi elle me l'a expliqué en pleure et se soir la je me suis demandé ce qui fait le plus de mal, une maman qui est morte ou une maman qui vous abandonne. Je crois qu'au moins j'ai vécu des moments magique avec ma maman alors fasse a Mac je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Vous comprenez ?

- Je pense que oui, certain soir ou Charlie me manque je me dit que pour Daniel ça doit être encore plus dure avec le fils de Sharé. Je me dis qu'avec Charlie j'ai eu de bons moments comme vous et votre maman.

- Si on parlait de choses plus gaie devant une bonne glace fit Sam qui ne voulais pas passer la journée à parler de son passé

- Oui, une bonne glace ne serait pas de refus

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur la pelouse une glace a la main.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent fit Sam

- C'est possible si vous venez passer une journée dans mon chalet je vous promets d'avoir des glaces.

- Pourquoi pas. On oublie vite que c'est si reposant de s'assoir et de manger une glace sous le ciel d'une journée ensoleillée quand on passe du temps a la base.

- Pourtant on ne devrait pas, il faut savoir saisir les petits bonheurs simples que la vie nous donne

- C'est un bon état d'esprit, fit Sam avant de porter sa glace a sa bouche

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi a faire le tour du parc puis les magasins alentour, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Des moments ou quoi que l'on fasse on est heureux de le faire avec la personne qu'on aime. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant puis se fut le moment de rejoindre mais au lieu de ça Jack s'arrêta avant de demander a Sam.

- Un dernier verre, ça vous dit le mini bar doit être plein.

- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient encore en train de parler puis une parole en entrainant une autre, un geste en entrainant un autre surtout qu'un peu brouillé par l'alcool et leur désir ils terminèrent la nuit ensemble.


	8. Chap 8 : Le lendemain

Le lendemain matin, se fut Jack qui se réveilla le 1er, sa main encerclé un corps. Il voulut bouger mais une jambe l'en empêcha, elle était comme enroulé autour de la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand pour apercevoir le visage de son major tendrement endormi sur son épaule. Il se frotta les yeux pour être de sûr de ne pas rêver mais non, elle était bien la et au mon dieu elle était en train de se réveiller.

- Bonjour prononça timidement Jack

- Bonjour répondit Sam avant que son cerveau ne comprenne ou elle était et surtout qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans un lit

- On doit parler je suppose commença Jack, on se retrouve dans 30 minutes pour le petit déjeuné.

- D'accord fit Sam en fermant les yeux alors que Jack se lever pour s'habillé. Elle aurait bien voulu ouvrir les yeux mais non cela aurait été du voyeurisme gratuit et elle ne voulait de ça.

Puis chacun de leur côté prirent une douche et les flashs back d'hier leurs revient en mémoire.

" - Trinquons

- A quoi mon colonel ?

- Je ne sais pas, a cette super journée. C'est une agréable journée non

- Oui, une excellente journée fit Sam en levant son verre "

" - A quoi pensez-vous Sam ?

- Sam ?

- Je suis désolé

- Non, ne le soyez pas. C'est juste que s'est tellement surprenant. Je pensais que vous aviez oublié que j'avais un prénom

- Avouez que vous aussi avait beaucoup de mal a m'appeler Jack. Et si on oublier les grades pour ce soir ?

- Bonne idée mon col … Jack. Vous voulez un autre verre ?

- Oui, et on oubli le vous aussi

- Alors la je ne vous promets rien, tu vois je commence mal fit Sam en rigolant et en resservant les verres"

" - Tu sais mon invitation au chalet tiens toujours

- Alors je serais heureuse d'y aller

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment j'aime bien passer du temps avec vous heu toi

- Attention au chalet les règles seront les même pas de grades, pas de vous ni de nom de famille !

- Je crois que je peux m'y faire "

" - Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir, l'audience commence a 10 heures et

- Je n'ai pas sommeil coupa Jack avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Sam.

Il l'a regarda fixement comme pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait mais a la place de la gifle qu'il s'attendait a recevoir, Sam s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa a son tour. Le désir qu'ils lissaient dans les yeux de l'autres parler bien plus qu'une discussion et sans même parler Jack avait porté Sam jusqu'au lit et ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils étaient juste Sam et Jack deux personnes qui s'aimer et qui ce le prouvé de la plus belle des façons. "

Après une douche Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent devant le buffet. Ce ne fut qu'une fois a table que Sam commença a parler.

- Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui Sam et on avait dit

- Pas de grades, pas de vous ni de nom de famille je sais mais j'ai eu peur, excuse-moi. Tu regrettes ?

- Non et oui. Non parce que je t'aime mais oui car j'aurais dû faire ça depuis un moment et pas dans ces circonstances. Et toi ?

- Non, je t'aime aussi Jack. Mais ça veut dire qu'on a un gros problème.

- Je sais, je le sais aussi bien que toi. Penses tu que ton amie Mac pourrais nous aider ?

- Cela ne coute rien de lui parler

Ils s'embrassèrent, qu'importe que tout le monde autour pouvez les voir. Ils s'aimaient plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, refirent l'amour avant de partir pour le tribunal.


	9. Chap 9 : Tribunal et solutions

- Bonjour fit Sarah en voyant Sam et Jack

- Bonjour répondit le couple a l'unisson

- Bonjour fit Harm en arrivant, alors vous êtes prête ajouta-t-il pour Sam

- Oui, mais le plus vite sera le mieux fit Sam

- Alors allons-y fit Jack en mettant la main dans le dos de Sam.

Mac et Harm suivirent, Mac ayant vu le geste tendre aurait bien voulut questionner Sam qui n'avait pas réagit mais le moment était mal choisi. Puis Sam lui expliquerai surement plus tard. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la juge, le procès commençait.

De leur côté Sam et Jack parlaient

- On avait dit qu'on devait lui parler de nous

- Sam, regarde-moi. On aura le temps de lui parler après. Ah je crois que c'est a toi ma chérie

- Ma chérie ? J'adore ! A tout de suite fit Sam avant de s'avancer vers la barre.

Après un interrogatoire par Mac et par Harm Sam pu aller se rassoir remplacé par un autre témoin. A midi l'audience fut levée.

- Je pense que ce procès sera vite terminé fit Harm

- En effet pilote et vous aller perdre

- Votre client est innocent alors je ne suis pas triste de perdre

- Sam, Jack vous voulez venir manger avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr c'est une bonne idée, en plus je dois te parler fit Sam a Mac

- Oh, alors j'ai vraiment vu ce que j'ai vu. J'en doutai mais

- Qu'a tu vu demandèrent Jack et Harm en même temps

- Je ne dirais rien avant d'être sûr, bon on va manger fit Mac pour clore la discussion

- Alors, je t'écoute fit Mac

- Voila fit Sam qui rougissait déjà. Je pense que d'ici peu moi et Jack on va avoir besoin de toi et du capitaine. On est ensemble depuis hier et je doute que ça reste secret bien longtemps la base et petite et

- J'en étais sûr, je serais la pour t'aider et je suis sûr qu'on arrivera a trouver une solution

- Attend chérie je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais il y'a longtemps que je dois être a la retraite alors fit Jack qui ne voulais pas risquer la carrière de Sam devant un tribunal.

- Jack, je ne suis une scientifique je peux être civil et garder mon poste. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler si tu n'es pas avec moi.

- Mais tu as une belle carrière dans l'USFA

- Une carrière ça ne tiens pas chaud les nuits d'hiver fit Sam avant de dire j'ai pensé tout haut n'es-ce pas ?

- Oui lui répondit simplement Mac, en pensant qu'elle aussi avait eu ce genre de pensées les nuits d'hiver

- Comptez sur nous pour vous venir en aide quand vous en aurez besoin mais puisque vous avez les solutions votre seul problème de savoir la quelle est la meilleure pour vous fit Harm.

- C'est dingue comme ça parait si simple vu comme ça ! Mac, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as vu fit Sam

- J'ai vu une des mains de Jack un peu trop bas dans ton dos et comme

- Moi qui pensais être discrète ? C'est sur a la seconde ou on rentre Daniel va comprendre et Janet ne va pas me lâcher

- C'est un peu leur Bud et Harriet expliqua Mac a Harm.

- Vous avez encore des choses en commun s'étonna Harm qui pensait en avoir fait le tour hier

- Des centaines répondirent Mac et Sam en même temps. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général

- Que comptez vous faire de votre après midi demanda Harm au jeune couple

- On a prévu d'aller faire les boutiques fit Sam en regardant Mac

- Sam, si tu veux rester avec Jack je comprendrai fit Mac

- Vous pourriez venir avec nous fit Sam aux hommes, pour une fois qu'on peut se voir autant en profiter

- J'ai déjà prévu d'aller faire voler Sarah, mon stermac fit Harm

- Vous avez un stermac fit Jack alors que Sam n'avait que retenu le Sarah

- Oui, venez avec moi comme ça on laisse les femmes faire les boutiques et nous on va voler

- C'est vrai que moi et les centres commerciaux ça fait deux alors j'accepte fit Jack

- On se retrouve chez moi a 18 heures proposa Mac


	10. Chap 10 : Entre filles Entre Hommes

Chacun accepta et parti de son coté

- Son avion a ton prénom, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça commença Sam a peine la portière de la voiture de Mac fermé.

- C'est le prénom de sa grand- mère et oui, je ne suis pas la seule Sarah au monde

- Oh, ça aurait été tellement romantique.

- Je suis super heureuse pour toi et Jack vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé.

- Hier soir en rentrant a l'hôtel il m'a proposé de boire un verre avec lui et on a un peu trop bu et on a terminé par coucher ensemble. Ce matin j'ai vraiment eu peur mais on a parlé et on a convenu tous les deux que ce n'était pas une erreur, loin de la.

- C'est ça le problème avec Harm, on n'arrive pas a parler

- Tu devrais faire en sorte que vous soyez obligé de parler, invite le chez toi

- Pourquoi pas, quoi qu'il serait bien capable de fuir

- Alors pour qu'il n'ait même pas l'idée de partir on va te choisir des vêtements tellement sexy que ce pilote en perdra sa langue

- Ce serait un comble pour un avocat

- Sympa l'oiseau fit Jack en voyant l'avion de Harm. Il est vraiment dans un bon état.

- C'est vrai que j'en suis fière, on fait un tour avec ?

- Avec joie

- Si vous êtes dans l'USAF je suppose que vous savez piloter

- Bien sur

- On fera la moitié du vol chacun dans ce cas

- D'accord

- Waouh, c'était super bien fit Harm, vous etes un as du pilotage

- Vous aussi capitaine, je sais a présent que vos ailes ne sont pas seulement la pour décorer. Pourquoi êtes vous devenu avocat ?

- Un problème de vision nocturne mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes. Sam et Sarah vont nous attendre

- Sarah ?

- Oui, le colonel Mackenzie

- Ah son vrai prénom est Sarah. Je ne savais pas. D'où le Sarah sur votre Stermac

- Non, le Sarah sur mon avion c'est pour ma grand-mère. Elle s'appelle aussi Sarah.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre

- C'est ma meilleure amie

- Rien de plus ?

- Non rien de plus, tout comme vous et Sam on risque la cour martial pour fraternisation

- Pour vous aussi il doit y avoir des solutions

- Oui, enfin il faudrait qu'elle m'aime pour qu'on pense a en trouver une

- Donc vous vous avoué l'aimer. Dites le lui, prouvez le lui.


	11. Chap 11 : Soirée arrosée et conséquences

Après un repas sympa chez Mac, Sam et Jack partirent pour la base alors que Mac cherchait une raison pour que Harm reste encore un peu, il l'a lui donna de lui-même.

- Besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ?

- Heu oui, pourquoi pas. J'allais tout laisser en plan et ranger demain mais si vous me proposé votre aide

- Alors Marines a moi la vaisselle et a vous le torchon

- Ils forment un joli couple fit Harm, votre ami a de la chance son colonel a l'air accro

- Je trouve aussi, Sam en est accro aussi. Elle m'en parle a chacune de nos conversations au téléphone et aujourd'hui elle était tellement heureuse. Elle a tellement eut de malheurs dans sa vie que la voir sourire comme ça c'est génial même moi je ne suis jamais arrivé a la faire sourire comme ça. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez aidé bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Un penny pour vos pensées

- Elles valent bien plus mais pour vous je peux faire une exception. Je pensais aux fois ou on s'est réconforté, combien de fois on s'est prise dans les bras et maintenant elle va bien, elle est heureuse. Elle le mérite tellement, bien plus que personne.

- Elle le mérite autant que vous Mac. Vous ne pensez pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai un peu oublié a quoi ressemble le bonheur. Plutôt il me fait peur.

- Je comprends je suis comme vous. C'est tellement fragile le bonheur mais je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on le regarde en face. Je t'aime Sarah et on devrait se donner une chance car

Harm fut coupé par un baissé timide de Mac puis il y répondit alors ce baissé fut plus passionné et il les entraina dans la chambre ou ils passèrent une nuit magnifique. La discussion attendrait bien jusqu'à demain.


End file.
